


Thief

by RedTeamShark



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Stolen Glances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTeamShark/pseuds/RedTeamShark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s always stealing glances at you, when he thinks you’re not looking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thief

You sit right next to each other at work, maybe a foot of space between your chairs. Nearly every time you lean back in your chair to take a break from concentrating on the editing before you, you can see him from the corner of your eye. Sometimes he’s recording footage, focused on the monitor to the left, hands moving nimbly over the controller in his lap. Sometimes he’s doing his own editing, headphones on (his videos, you know, get loud) and a glare of frustration creasing his brow as he stares at the monitor in the center of the desk. If he’s not directly next to you he’s probably leaned over, watching something over Ray’s shoulder, or with his chair pushed away to look at something on the other side of the room.

If he sees you looking he’ll turn to you, offer a smile and a greeting or just a raised eyebrow. Of course, he doesn’t always know that you’re looking and some of those moments are the best. Seeing him bite his lip in concentration, or exhale and slump down with relief as he completes some task. Watching the way his leg will jiggle against the floor as he types rapidly at his keyboard, eyes on the screen. All of the little things that you notice about him when he doesn’t notice you.

And then there are the times when he does notice you, when he stops what he’s doing and looks right at you. He’s always stealing glances at you, when he thinks you’re not looking. Sometimes you’ll see his brow furrow, one hand tapping his chin in thought, as if he’s considering you. He’ll shift in his chair, perhaps wanting to draw your attention and if you’re not in the middle of something you’ll turn to him, smiling and pulling the headphones from your ears to rest around your neck. Other times when he looks over, all he does is smile, as if the sight of you is the happiest thing he’s seen all day. Occasionally you’ll see him looking at you, licking his lips nervously before darting his attention back to his own desk.

There are other little things, too. The way he’s always running a hand along your back when he passes your chair is one of them. The casual way his arm will swing around your shoulders, drawing you in close to him. How comfortable you are climbing onto his back, or sitting in his lap. That you’ve given up telling yourself you do these things to annoy him.

It’s the little things in life, you suppose. Like little stolen glances from the corner of your eye, meeting his equally sly gaze and sharing a secret smile.


End file.
